The invention relates generally to a broadhead arrowhead for hunting and other archery activities, and more particularly to a broadhead having multiple deployable blades fore and aft along its length.
Broadhead arrowheads, i.e., arrowheads with outwardly extending blades, are desirable for providing additional cutting action upon impact with a target, prey, or otherwise. Early broadheads included three blades and are known as tribolated arrowheads. A function of broadheads is to cause increased bleeding in the prey by delivering a broad cutting area leading to a quicker death of the prey. Broadheads can be of a fixed-blade variety or a deployable variety, wherein the blades are in a retracted position during flight, thereby impacting stability of the arrowhead during flight to a lesser degree, and move to an extended position upon contact with a target, such as prey.
While the foregoing broadhead designs are known, there exists a need for broadhead configurations that provide a relatively large cutting area to facilitate the formation in prey of a wound to prey that, for humane reasons, causes death quickly.